Putting you back together again
by artemismoon1
Summary: After Penelope suffers at the hands of another, it is up to Derek Morgan to put all the pieces back together again
1. Chapter 1

Derek Morgan rolled across the bed to reach his phone and cease its incessant ringing. He had barely gotten any sleep for the last two weeks, the latest case taking the entire team to San Antonio Texas, and a serial child murderer. None of the team had slept much after they had gotten the initial phone call, and even less so once more children were killed after their publicised involvement. Cases involving children always hit them hard, Derek more so as he himself was preyed upon as a child. Those who intentionally set out to hurt others made his skin crawl and drew out his primal instinct to protect, even if that protection was through lethal force. Nobody hurt anyone, not if he was there to stop it. Protecting those unable to save themselves was so much more than a job description; it was ingrained into his very soul. So whoever it was phoning him at this ungodly hour could in his mind, seriously take a run and fucking jump. No way was he jetting off across the country to chase down another seriously fucked up unsub. Not gonna happen. He was barely four hours into the first decent night's sleep he'd been having in the past two weeks, so someone had seriously better be dead or fucking dying, because right now, Derek Morgan was not a fucking happy bunny. As far as he was concerned he would only get out of bed if Jack the Ripper himself had by some feat returned to the land of the living and was continuing his bloody assault on London.

Grabbing the phone from his nightstand Derek checked the caller ID, _Baby Girl. _Penelope would never call him like this without a seriously good reason. Derek flipped the phone open and answered the call.

"Baby Girl...Penelope"

Derek listened to the static on the phone occasionally broken by muffled sounds. He was about to hang up the phone and call her back when he heard it, a sound that would haunt him until he took his last breath. There was a muffled scream followed, by a loud crash.

"Penelope...godammit woman answer me. Fucking answer the phone Garcia...Baby Girl talk to me, what's happening?"

Derek listened as someone on the end of the line began shouting loudly though the words were masked; their clarity lost over the line somewhere. Jumping out of bed and pulling on the clothes that were previously tossed on the floor Derek grabbed his car keys, and with his phone all but surgically attached to his ear, sprinted out the front door, into the car and sped towards Penelope's apartment. For the duration of the drive Derek listened intently to what was happening on the other end of the line, and apart from some pain filled sounds, which he recognised as Penelope, and sped up accordingly, the only other sounds were that resembling a bull in a china shop.

_God Baby Girl, what the fuck is going on, who is there with you, what are they doing, oh God please please hang on sweetheart I'm coming, your Hot Stuff is coming. Whoever is there honey I promise, I will take care of them, they will never be able to fucking look at you let alone touch you ever ever again. I'm almost there baby, hang on please...baby, talk to me sweetness, let me know you're alright, please, fuck I will settle for alive right now. I'm outside baby, I'm coming, I'm at the door, I'm...Oh Mary sweet mother of..._

"PENELOPE!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanx for the reviews so far guys, it is very much appreciated **

**Once again I forgot to mention that sadly nothing is owned by me, merely borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your enjoyment). There we go so as you can see no copyright intended.**

**This was originally going to follow Chapter 1, but my mind refuses to let me write the next sequence of events until it has explored what has happened so far from PG's point of view. Depending on what you my darling readers think, this double point of view may continue throughout the story or it may not. Lemme know what you think as ultimately you make the decision**

**xxxxx**

Penelope Garcia finally made it into her apartment. She could hardly believe it herself. This had to be two of the most suckiest weeks that she had ever worked in the BAU for. Damn these unsubs not only do they have to go around in the world doing the wacked out evil crap they do, but then they have the nerve to bring it into her domain, into her cyber world, using the internet to buy and sell children for their sick sexual fantasies. To Penelope, this was the stuff her darkest nightmares were made of. Not only were they investigating, the torture and deaths of five children from San Antonio, but once the press had released information about the fact the BAU was working the case, seven more were kidnapped and subsequently killed before her and her team of superheroes managed to stop them. During her years working with the FBI Penelope Garcia had seen some truly shocking images upon her screens, but this, this was so beyond anything she had ever seen before.

Dumping her go bags on the floor by the sofa she headed over to the fridge a pulled out a bottle of wine and proceeded to pour herself a glass. God she was so happy to be home, and thankful, uber thankful to the boss man for the fact the entire team had the next two days off. A bath was order tonight though, a bath with lots and lots of bubbles. A bath to wash away the filth that was associated with this case. As she wandered through her apartment her thoughts inevitably drifted to her best friend and how he was coping with the whole thing. Cases involving abused children always got to him, and after such cases he would isolate himself from everyone, well everyone except her. He would never talk about things that happened with Carl Buford, not even to her, and she would never dream of pushing him on such a topic. But to be able to be there with him, if her presence bought him even a moments comfort, then she would quite literally move heaven and earth, hack God himself, to see that that single moment happened for him. Penelope walked into the bathroom and began to fill the tub, adding salts and jasmine bubble bath, and lighting the candles she had for days such as these. Days which were frighteningly so, becoming more and more frequent, with every passing year at the BAU. Shaking off such thoughts, she shut the door, stripped off and relaxed herself into, her own little slice of heaven.

Over an hour later Penelope was freshly bathed, and dressed in a comfy pair of pyjama bottoms and an old FBI field shirt of Derek's, one from the growing pile of clothes he had left at her home. Beginning to feel somewhat human again she headed into the kitchen, for a glass of water and her cell. It was whilst walking to the kitchen that she noticed her front door slightly ajar.

_What on earth...I could've sworn I closed that...Damn PG you are totally more wiped than you thought, right close it, check , lock it, check now double check it...Good girl, now cell phone and glass of water then to bed with you Wonder Woman, you obviously need the shut eye, if not the beauty sleep._

Penelope was just drifting off to sleep when she heard it, the unmistakeable sound of someone walking over her loose floorboard. Derek was supposed to fix it but then they all got called away on this case so it had remained unattended to. A fact of which she wasn't sure if she was glad about or not right at this moment.

_Oh God, there's someone here...don't panic Penny, keep quiet listen, double check...Oh shit, there's definitely someone here...what do I do, what do I do...focus, they think you're asleep still, if you can get to the bathroom, use the lock in there to keep them out and call for help. What if they see me...if they see me I'm in trouble. Damn Reid and his stupid ability to sprout out facts about everything including home invasions...almost 80% of people attacked during a home invasion are so because they woke up and investigated the noise, those who remained asleep throughout the burglary were mostly left unharmed. Shit they didn't even know they had unwelcomed guests until the next morning when hey guess what the TV is missing, that settles it I am so getting a big mean guard dog. One that will rip the bollocks off of anyone in my home without an invitation...FUCK...ok Penny, get to the bathroom and call for help...1, 2, 3...GO._

Sprinting from the bed Penelope made it to the bathroom and locked the door. She just made it to the toilet seat when whoever it was started pounding on the door.

_Oh shit, God this is so not happening right now, Ahh go away please just take whatever you want and leave._

Grabbing her cell, she dialled the only person she felt safe around Derek.

_Please pick up please pick up, come on Derek answer your cell baby please...Mama needs you, please Derek I'm scared, please answer the phone...Oh God the lock's never gonna hold, oh god...please Derek please..._

"Baby Girl...Penelope" came Derek's voice on the line

Just then the lock gave and the door flew open, Penelope dropped the phone as the intruder barrelled into the bathroom. Penelope let out an ear piercing scream as she was bodily dragged from the room and out into the hallway. Whoever it was they had a firm grip on her by her hair and the more she struggled the tighter their grip became. Once out into the hallway they back handed her across the face sending her sprawling to the floor. Looking up she could see nothing to indicate to her who this person was, as they dragged her to her feet only to land more blows on her, once again sending her sprawling to the ground. After the third time she hit the floor whoever it was no longer bothered to drag her to her feet, they just started raining down blows all over her body, any place they could reach, whilst shouting words at her that she could no longer hear. Penelope curled herself into the smallest ball possible as the blows and kicks continued to fall on her battered body, the whole while she kept her eyes closed and prayed for it to end. Somewhere in the distance she could hear Derek's voice, telling her he was on his way.

_Derek, thank every deity know to man...he's coming you bastard...he's coming_

It was with the knowledge that her Hot Stuff was coming to her rescue that Penelope Garcia let the dark wave of unconsciousness take her, even though her attacker continued to land their painful blows. Her saviour, her dark knight, was coming for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow thanx for the positive reviews guys...luckily my muse seems to want to stay with me at the moment so here is the next instalment. I haven't been inspired like this for a while and cannot believe it has taken me this long to get into CM...but I'm all caught up episode wise, not bad for someone who only started watching it after Christmas.**

**Once again I sadly do not own CM...no copyright intended yadda yadda yadda...onwards**

**xxxxxxxx**

Derek's POV

"PENELOPE!"

Derek stood at the doorway not quite believing what he was seeing. Penelope's homely apartment, her retreat from the evils that plagued her screens was completely unrecognisable. Every piece of furniture was destroyed; even the couch was flipped over. All of her little personal touches, that were so very her, china kittens, photo frames everything was smashed across the floor of her front room. Hell even her book case lie in a broken heap right in front of the front door, a door which whoever had been here had not even bothered to close. No, whoever this was, they wanted their handy work seen, the destruction they had caused felt by the first person on the scene. Climbing over the splintered wood Derek pushed past the mass destruction to get fully into the apartment.

"Baby Girl...you here...Sweetheart, Penelope answer me, where are you Garcia?"

Derek searched through the chaos in the front room, then in the kitchen. After no luck in finding her, headed down the hallway to her bedroom.

"Baby Girl...Baby Girl please, answer me Garcia...P...please sweetheart, please answer me...its Derek darling, it's me I'm here...tell me where you are"

_I was too long, I should have been faster, I should never have left the runway without talking to her, I knew she would be worried about me...I should have driven her home. Baby Girl please be alright, please let me find you hiding in your closet with Mr Snuggles...please let me find you and that god be damned bear together and in one piece...Maybe you escaped before they did this to your apartment, maybe you are across the hall with Sarah, maybe..._

"Oh God...PENELOPE!"

Derek had just entered her bedroom, and there she was, his Garcia, his Baby Girl buried underneath the remains of her closet. A closet which looked as if someone had taken a sledgehammer to it. Derek frantically began pulling the broken panels off of her.

"Oh Sweetheart...what have they done to you?"

After removing the final panel Derek finally set eyes on his Baby Girl, and the sight that greeted him made his stomach lurch violently. There, amongst the rubble, lie the broken and battered body of Penelope Garcia, his friend, his solace, his Baby Girl...had she always been so small, so fragile. Carefully Derek turned her on to her back and began dialling 911 on his cell.

"This is FBI Agent Derek Morgan, I have a fellow agent down, I need an ambulance now...hurry" he barked down the phone.

"D...D" came Penelope's voice

Derek thought he may be hearing things her voice was so quiet, he looked to her face and saw her eyes straining to open. He quickly told the operator Penelope's address and slammed the phone shut.

"Easy Baby Girl...I'm here, thank God you're awake...no don't try to move" he gently coaxed her

Derek looked down at her, her bloodied face, her battered body and he could feel his rage growing to epic proportions. Whoever did this to her, was seriously going to fucking pay, how dare someone hurt her. Penelope would never hurt anyone, and ever since Battle she was more cautious, no longer opening her door without first seeing who was stood on the other side of it. This made no sense, how the fuck did someone get into her home, the door didn't look like it had been broken into, but then he wasn't really looking, more concerned with finding her. How fucking dare some asshole break into her home, the one place in this world where she should feel safe, and fucking violate her in this way, violate her sanctuary, their sanctuary. Derek could feel the rage growing stronger and stronger, the need to fucking annihilate the scum responsible for this almost unbearable. Derek held on to both of her hands, her eyes slowly closing once more.

"Baby please I need you to stay awake...open your eyes darling come on, let me see those beautiful eyes of yours"

Derek could hear the sirens of the ambulance getting closer as Penelope tried to keep her eyes open for him.

"It...h...hurts D...it hurts so bad"

As she spoke a little blood escaped her mouth.

_Oh God sweetheart...hang on they're coming darling, they're almost here please keep your eyes open, talk to me Baby Girl remember, you promised you would never stop talking to me. I can hear them, they're downstairs, they're coming please hang on darling please..._

"Open your eyes P...come sweetheart, please, please wake up..."

Derek pulled her unconscious body into his arms, and began rocking them both, tears forming in his eyes.

"You're going to be alright baby...everything's going to be alright, I'm here, Derek's here darling...don't leave me, please, please don't leave me"

That was how the paramedics found them, the usually stoic Derek Morgan with tears slowly making their way down his cheeks, cradling his Baby Girl, begging her to wake up and not leave him alone, begging her to stay with him.


End file.
